


Send Me A Ship Anecdotes: Angie and Rafael Diaz

by rwinger24



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Taking a series of send me a ship questions from Tumblr and turning them into anecdotes following this underrated married ship from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Marco Diaz's parents, Angie and Rafael Diaz. Hope you like this





	1. Collection 1: Intro/Basic Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Series of scenarios: Courtesy of jhoomwrites.tumblr.com (http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/167605809312/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you)

 

\- who snores  
Angie and Rafael both snore. They don't mind that at all. They are just busy hugging one another in their sleep or sometimes cuddling against each other. On some nights, Rafael plays with Angie’s long hair even taking off her hair tie, and Angie strokes Rafael’s chest hair. Kissing is optional.

\- who takes out the trash  
Both Rafael and Angie take turns taking out the trash. With excellent communication, both never argue when one has to do the work. Each congratulate them self with a mini snack they get out of their fridge.

\- who hands out candy vs who takes the kid(s) trick or treating  
As demonstrated in Hungry Larry, it's best to see that Rafael will hand out the candy while setting up his haunted house that he fails at each year while Angie takes Marco trick or treating. If that doesn't work, Angie will hand out candy while Rafael preps the house for Day of the Dead/Dia de los Muertos

\- who goes to parent teacher conferences  
Both will go to parent teacher conferences mainly for Skeeves (or his past teachers from elementary/middle) to talk about Marco's satisfactory performance in class. In some instances, Rafael would be too busy from his art sponsors/clients so Angie would do most of the heavy lifting at the parent/teacher conferences.

\- who packs a lunch for the other to take to work  
Rafael wouldn't leave the house to go to work because he has an art shed (that makes him a stay at home freelance artist). He packs Angie's lunch. What a thoughtful gesture and as Angie kissed him goodbye off to work teaching poetry to community college students, Rafael can just work in his art shed for about 2-3 hours, and then makes himself lunch, and then back to work for him.

\- leaves clothes all over the floor/in the laundry basket vs who puts them away  
Both leave their clothes in the laundry basket and put them away. They have a system or maybe not. Angie takes care of her clothes and Rafael takes care of his.

\- who organizes the DVDs and books  
Angie would be the one to organize the books and DVDs. She doesn't care about the order has long as it looks nice for whoever might come and visit her and Rafael any day. Rafael pitches in and helps her out.

\- who has a million magazine subscriptions  
Rafael and Angie have a million magazine subscriptions. Angie has some stuff about home decorating and couples magazine to compare herself and Rafael to other couples. Rafael looks at cooking magazines and artist magazines for inspiration.

\- who has a name for the stray neighborhood cat  
Both can have a name for a stray neighborhood cat. For fun, they do round robins of popular pet cat names and the entire Echo Creek Academy school participates and help them out.

\- who walks around naked/“only wearing the fanny packs" at night and forgets the living room window is open  
It seems like neither of them do that. They are pretty aware they have a 14 year son and exchange student living in their home. After he was slightly aware of what Marco saw from him, he promises himself to be a little more careful. Good thing Rafael has comfy pajamas as he waits to be snuggled up with Angie all night.

 

And that is my first set of anecdotes. Please leave some kudos if you can.


	2. Collection 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from another Tumblr blog

http://f-yeah-askmemes.tumblr.com/post/123074660952/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you

The Romance Scrooge had some pretty good answers but here are mine.

\- Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa  
Rafael seems to push on a pull door and pull on a push door when he first came to America as an immigrant/exchange student. Angie chuckles after that little incident, and even if Rafael does it by mistake still, it reminds her of when she first saw him doing it when they walked into JN Brown High School on their first day of 9th grade when they lived in Cleveland.

\- Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them  
Before art class, it was the perfect time for Angie and Rafael to draw tiny hearts with their initials on a blank piece paper they grab from the teachers' desk. Rafael still does this as he prepares to start painting and sculpting his next art masterpiece while Angie does before starting her lecture as a community college professor.

\- Who starts the tickle fights  
They both start the tickle fights a lot. It has been an occurring thing since the day they got engaged. They do this twice a week and since the night they were married and started their honeymoon, they have being doing tickle fights every day now all until they start falling asleep cuddling together

\- Who starts the pillow fights  
Like any teen, Angie would want to have a boyfriend/girlfriend moment doing pillow fights with Rafael. They some times do that when stressed out from their jobs.

\- Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile  
Both seem to fall asleep together. If Rafael or Angie stays up late, his or her spouse will stay up with them until they are ready to go back to sleep

\- Who mistakes salt for sugar  
On rare ocassions when Rafael is cooking his family horchatas, Angie does this when flipping pancakes only once out of a hundred times. Giving it to the laser puppies seems fair enough since no one would enjoy eating their mistake.

\- Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning  
Rafael and Angie some times do this. Staying up at 1AM to quickly make out. Even having midnight snacks. They did this at a sleepover one time in 11th grade when Rafael felt his heart pounding thinking about his sweetheart.

\- Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines  
Even like some poets, Angie can come up with some pointless fluff quotes on any special occasion for her hubby.

\- Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order  
Angie seems to be very organizable as Marco, but Rafael can help out too. They know how to make their home very clean and neat. Not stereotypically royal and quasi like Star's family.

\- Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies  
They have their own licking spoon, and for licking only. Then they go back to the baking spoon because they are hygienic.

\- Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion  
Rafael and Angie do this for romantic dinners, massages, and just some regular slow dancing to Rafael's ballads on vinyl records.

\- Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen  
Rafael and Angie do this when cuddling on the couch. Hearts and X's and O's are commnly drawn.

\- Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation  
They like to travel a lot so on vacation and on many honeymoons, Angie and Rafael come home with a bunch of keychains, magnets, and souvenirs. A whole bunch to store in five bins. They change their fridge display every week.

\- Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines  
Angie convinces Rafael to this because it reminds her when they did these in high school. The results: they are likely to get married and stayed eloped forever. Some of the questions are outdated now but it's nostalgic to them.


	3. Collection 3

http://f-yeah-askmemes.tumblr.com/post/139820488682/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you

\- who believes in love at first sight?  
Rafael sorta believes love in first sight after watching many Mexican Spanish dubs of classic movies especially animation from the 1950s-1960s. Angie sorta believes that when she spend that one summer in France when she was 14 all from those arthouse films.

\- who started liking the other first?  
Rafael fell in love with her first after reciting a famous poem sonnet at that cafe which is where they very first met, Angie sorta loved him back but she waited until Rafael told her he was in love with her,

\- who is more likely to suggest a romantic, candle-lit dinner?  
Both of them would suggest a dinner. When they do this, both of them want to surprise each other with their cooking. But the candles create the romantic atmosphere reminded themselves how lucky they are to be happily in love together.

\- who’s behind the wheel more often during road trips?  
Rafael is behind the wheel on road trips during the day. Angie take naps so she can drive during the night

\- who sets up the tent and who gathers firewood during a camping trip?  
Rafael sets up the tent. Angie collects the firewood. What a team.

\- who hooks bait during a fishing trip? who catches more fish?  
Angie is a good fisher since her father is the man of all sports skills. Rafael hooks her bait. Rafael has learned fishing from Angie's dad.

\- who insists on learning how to ballroom dance?  
Angie insists on ballroom dancing with Rafael. It reminds of her the time she danced with him at homecoming and prom. One of those couples who can find time to relive their past.

\- who goes all out on the other’s birthday?  
Traveling to a touristy place is the maximum amount of Rafael and Angie going all out on each others' birthday. If not, one would decorate the whole house for the other celebrating their birthday. One of their greatest birthday's was Angie's as Rafael flew himself and her to Hawaii since their wedding and honeymoon.

\- who sings louder while cooking? while showering?  
Angie sings louder when cooking. Rafael sings operas in the shower with his rubber duck from Jalisco, Mexico.

\- who teases the other for said singing?  
They sometimes tease the other for singing but in a playful manner

\- who insists on checking their zodiac sign compatibility every so often?  
Angie likes to check on her and her husband's zodiac signs. A matter of luck but very fun.

\- who drags the other to fortune tellers at fairs?  
Angie took Rafael to a fortune teller once and whatever he/she said, it succesfully happened to Angie and Rafael with a happy married life.

\- who would carry who over the doorstep of a new home?  
Rafael carried Angie over the doorstep of their honeymoon suite in Hawaii when they got married on the beach. As they got home, Rafael carried her into their current home.


	4. Collection #4

\- Who cooks:  
Both Rafael and Angie cook. Angie cooks meals that her Phalange family made in the past. Rafael can precisely oven pizza nuggets, and can bake a cake for Star. (He's an artist). Rafael tries to cook his family's recipes, but he feels like he couldn't do it even if Angie said she liked what he cooked and he tried. What I'm saying is that they can cook but not as much as Marco when he makes his super awesome nachos.

\- Who does the laundry and other chores:  
Angie seems to be one who would likely to do chores on the weekends. Rafael is usually home at lot painting and sculpting art for his many bosses. Raf helps out around too to save Angie two hours worth of housework. 

\- How many children do they have:  
Simply say that Marco is there only child. Even after Marco, they are still passionate together. Right now we can say that Marco was born exactly at midnight on November 28, 1999.

\- Who's more dominate:  
Angie is the more dominate and more mature one. Rafael can be as dominate as Angie too but does have more of those goofball moments some times (feeling upset that his haunted house wasn't successful). As demonstrated so far, Angie is seen trying to help Marco more. Rafael did had his dad moment in Starcrushed (but he still cares about his pizza nuggets).

\- Favorite nonsexual activity:  
Both like to read books together while deciding to put on reading glasses on just for fun. They like painting portraits together, dancing to mariachi and love ballads. They also like playing mini/chibi golf ever since high school back in Cleveland, Ohio. Some how, Angie's dad taught her how to use a 9 iron as a putter while she played on all 18 holes and that was unexpected advantage.

\- Their favorite place to be together:  
Angie and Rafael have a lot of favorite places. Mainly, they like being on the living room couch to cuddle up together and their bedroom at home. But, they have visited and probably snuck off to Mewni with Star's scissors just to go into Forest of Certain Death and bathe in their hot spring. One of their two favorite places was this pier and amusement park in Cleveland where Angie gave Rafael a promise ring, and the Echo Creek park, where Rafael proposed to her after a swan boat ride on the lake.

\- Any traditions:  
Dia de los Muertos and Navidad seem like traditions Angie and Rafael celebrate. Rafael has Halloween. Both have their wedding anniversary and as a tradition they would usually cuddle on the couch during the morning.

\- Their “song”:  
Basically any ballad released between 1988 and 1992, their high school days. Mainly it narrows it down to two bands, one similar to the band "Genesis", and one similar to New Kids on the Block called Fresh Teens off the Street. Their ballad is actually something based on Phil Collins' "A Groovy Kind of Love".

\- What they do for each other on holidays:  
Rafael sculpts holiday ornaments for Angie and she writes and publishes a bunch of poems for Rafael. The biggest highlight is the mistletoe kiss near the cactus hammock.

\- Where did they go for their honeymoon:  
Rafael and Angie went to Hawaii for their honeymoon which is where they had their wedding as well. Angie's cousin Marc who makes a ton of money for his all-electronic synth group flew his entire family up to Hawaii and Rafael's family too which is their first time out of Mexico.

\- Where did they first meet:  
The book Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension said Rafael and Angie first met at a cafe in Cleveland, Ohio. Angie lived in Cleveland for her whole pre-adult life and Rafael just immigrated from Jalisco. Angie was reading an already famous poem on open mic night which caught Rafael's attention while having dinner with his new host family, the Hernandezes.

\- Any pets:  
Star's laser puppies. Apparently, Barko Diaz seems to be Angie and Rafael's favorite.

\- What do they fight over:  
Angie and Rafael never fight over anything. But they can get into some little disagreements. (Example: Rafael wants to call the Teen Sadness Hotline but Angie suggests they should talk and take care of Marco over his depression after Star left.)

\- Do they go on vacations, if so where:  
Rafael said in "Diaz Family Vacation" they love travelling and seeing the sights. So they possibly been all across the Earth for the most exotic and most artistic places in the world. Paris seems to be one of them since Angie spent a summer there after 8th grade before she met Rafael. Also the list goes on. Angkor Wat, Tokyo, the Caribbean/Bahamas, Bora Bora/Fiji, London, Great Wall of China, and the Grand Canyon. They were world travelers after they got married and sorta stop when Angie became pregnant with Marco.


	5. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day 
> 
> Courtesy of The Romance Scrooge on Tumblr

Who thinks ridiculously extravagant gifts are the best and who prefers the heart of heartfelt, sentimental gift?

\- Rafael would thinking giv giving angri a sculpture he made himself, or probably spend the night at a resort. Angie normally prefers heartfelt, sentimental gifts such as candles, poetry, but can a go anywhere famous in Echo Creek / Los Angeles.

 

Who will not stop saying "I love you" and making big, goopy puppy eyes?

\- Both Rafael and Angie can not stop saying "I love you" to each other more after happily married for 15+ years, they still are very romantic since their wedding.

 

What's the most extreme thing either would you for a kiss (or Klondike bar)?

\- Rafael would get blast by one of Star's imaginative spells or defeat an entire Hydra for a kiss or a Klondike related bar from Angie. Angie will win another trading card game tournament, or get caught in a huge Black Friday frenzy just to kiss Rafael.

 

Who gets the obligatory cute stuffed animal?

\- Rafael would get the large adorkable stuff animal. But he paints and abstract painting or create an abstract sculpture based around it.

 

Who would a big bouquet of red roses?

\- Angie would get the red rose bouquet. Only till she asks Rafael to put one in his mouth and do some Mexican tango.

 

Who would eat an entire box of Valentine's chocolate?

\- Rafael and Angie would eat the whole whole box of chocolate but that sparks Rafael for another painting and angie an idea for a poem.

 

Who writes the really sappy, romantic poetry?

\- Angie writes the corny poems, since Rafael can be a goofball, but she knows how to make her husband very happy and infatuated with her for as long as a honeymoon.

 

Who actually likes those chalk-tasting hearts with cornball messages?

\- It seems like Rafael likes these since hearts are incredibly tiny. If Star ever shrinked him and Angie, this heart is big enough for the both of them.

 

Who sneaks home early to put up candles and scatter rose petals everywhere in the name of ROMANCE?

\- Since Rafael is a stay at home freelance artist, he sets up the whole living room and kitchen to surprise Angie. Or the opposite around when around stays in his art shed all day.

 

Who is the wine connoisseur that insists on "only the best" for their meal?

\- IDK. Not answering this because of Disney cartoons do not allow wine.

 

Who believes that Valentine's Day is a corporate, soulless Hallmark holiday but still secretly enjoys it anyway?

\- Angie is the more dominant spouse but the fact that she spent all these years smiling with Rafael on their anniversaries and being under covers every night, she actually enjoys this lovable day.

 

Do they watch bad chick flicks or horror movies (any excuse for close cuddling)?

\- Either chick flicks or horror movies (Recommended Shaun of the Dead), Rafael and Angie like watching movies just for close cuddling, when one of them gets scared a little. More interestingly, they watch some movies in Spanish.

 

Do they make reservations at the expensive, ritzy restaurant or prepare a home-cooked meal?

\- Some Valentine's days, they make reservations at restaurants but some other days, Rafael or Angie prepares a home cooked meal. When Marco got good at cooking, he made his super awesome Nachos but on a heart-shaped plate.

 

Do they go to bed early or stay up all night?

\- Since they might take a paid vacation day off from work, Raf and Ang would probably stay up all night being really romantic.

 

Do they end up cuddling on the couch or heatingly making out?

\- Rafael and Angie spent the night cuddling on the couch (even sleeping on it for a few hours but until 1 AM, they spent the night in their room with rose pedals and candles set in place), and heatedly making out, (they have started by doing some cheesy leg raising poses until they spent most of the night on the couch and in the bed just kissing while they feel how they are falling in love with each other since they got married.


End file.
